In the prior art, equipment may be maintained on an ongoing basis where a revision to the equipment results from a defect or deficiency discovered upon an inspection of the equipment. The inspection of the equipment may be performed incidentally to other maintenance activities or the inspection may be part of a scheduled program of maintenance. The scheduled program of maintenance may be organized based upon data or recommendations provided by a manufacturer of the equipment.
Prospective maintenance activities may include maintenance, repair, and overhaul activities. Prospective maintenance activities are planned and identified based on one or more prior inspections of equipment. If the inspections are delayed or too infrequent to uncover an actual or future deficiency, a user of the equipment may experience reduced availability of the equipment. For example, an actual or future deficiency may prevent use of the equipment or may result in a failure of the equipment during routine operation. Further, if the maintenance schedule provided by the manufacturer does not accurately reflect the true performance or reliability of the equipment, a user of the equipment may experience unwanted downtime. If the equipment, when properly functioning, is capable of generating revenue, the downtime of the equipment may negatively impact financial results of a business associated with the equipment. Similarly, if the equipment is essential for manufacturing or other uses, the downtime of the equipment may negatively impact financial results of a business associated with the equipment. Accordingly, a need exist for a method or system for maintaining an item of equipment according to an enhanced predictive maintenance scheme where unwanted downtime of equipment is reduced or eliminated.